Invasion From The Other Side
by DeAtHnOtEgAl
Summary: Who would have thought that the people i met under protection would follow me back home and stay? Life just got a lot more complicated. Full summery inside and also Naruto X OC. Critisum welcome! First Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

HI!

Okay, so here is the complete summery of what the story is going to be about.

Now before I start I just want to say that this is my first fan-fic. I have before had ideas for Fic's, but I have never actually gone as far as writing it down before. However this story has been nagging at me, and in my mind I keep letting it get progress even further, so I really hope you like it.

* * *

Summery:

The main-ish character is an OC named Ray and she is the 10 tailed beast (which I have decided to be a wolf) that gets sent to the other world for her own protection.

There she learns about the culture and gets taught by 6 people named Matt, Ben, Daniel, Emily, Monica, and Hayley. She makes them believe that she is their friend, which they think have known since childhood.

When it's time to go back, Ray doesn't realize that her 6 friends have come back with her. So they get their and are allowed to stay for some odd reason. This is about them and their time with the people of the Naruto world.

END SUMMERY!

* * *

So I do ask you keep an open mind. The first chapter takes place just before Naruto's training from Kakashi. I'm making it so that Naruto's training took a couple months, which is the time span Ray is gone, and she will come back just before Asuma (cause he's cool!) dies so she can swoop in and save him (You'll learn how later)

Also after that everything will most likly not follow the manga anymore. Sorry about that -_-;

espically if something does happen from the manga after that and it's totally out of place

So as I write this I have you know that I haven't finished reading Naruto Yet, but I have about 100 chapters left that I'm planning to finish in the next week (I apparently have to much time on my hand this summer)

* * *

Also here are my OC's really quick profile things

Ray

10 tails

Crazy like Naruto but a polar opposite (lol does that make sense?)

Takes care of everyone and Naruto takes care of her

Dating Naruto just because

Got together with Naruto while training with him and Jiraiya

Has a (blank) eye

(It's a secret!)

* * *

Friends

Matt:

The best friend.

Kind of like Naruto. Crazy, and obsessed with Japanese manga. He even looks a little like Naruto, but with an emo-ish style and became Ray's closest friend while in the other world.

* * *

Ben:

The buff guy.

The football player.

Blonde, blue eyes and is no where near as crazy as matt.

* * *

Daniel:

The quiet guy.

The quiet guy who's the good friend.

Brown hair, brown eyes

* * *

Emily:

The rational one.

She's the one who comes up with all the plans.

She's Ray's second closest friend.

Brown hair, brown eyes.

* * *

Hayley:

Weirdo.

Crazy one along side Ray. Have weird ideas (think of her ideas like Orihime's from Bleach)

Brown hair, brown eyes

* * *

Monica:

Hyper active one.

She's the hyper active one. Always on a sugar high.

Blond hair blue eyes

So there is general information.

* * *

OH! And just to tell you I like to put songs that have something to do with the chapter.

So this one will have Animal I've become by Three Days Grace because it's my Favorite song by them!

Loves

DeAtHnOtEgAl


	2. Going Away

**HELLO! THIS IS THE PROLOGUE FOR THIS STORY!**

**(even though it is a lot like a 1****st**** chapter…lol maybe this will be the first chapter by the time I post it up) **

**I hope you do enjoy this :D**

**However it is short, but hopefully the later chapters will be longer!**

**Oh and by the way, the song I choose for this chapter and the next are ones I just YouTubed by putting the title in and seeing what I got. However they are good so I suggest listening to them while reading (or not some have like only one song or just the title that have anything in common with the story) **

* * *

_Song: __Meg and Dia - "Going Away" _

"Is that clear?"

A woman looking to be in her early thirties asked a girl no more than 16.

"Yes, Tsunade," Ray responded, looking the fifth Hokage in the eye.

"Good. Now the other side is very different. There are things that you would never dream of over there. You will have to perform a genjutsu on the entire town so you can fit in. I also advise getting different clothes."

"Yes Tsunade," Ray responded looking down.

"Ray, I know you are not happy to be away from all your friends and your village, but it's only for a couple of months. Think of this as a learning experience. It's a total different world. And don't mention my name over there," Tsunade said looking at Ray smirking a little.

"Why is that Tsunade?" Ray asked looking curious

"Let's just say It's not only here I have gambling debts," Tsunade said." Now I'm going to teach you the Jutsu to go there so you can perform it to come back."

"Okay," Ray said laughing at the Hokage's reason for not mentioning her name.

* * *

10 minutes later

* * *

"Okay so now that you can do the jutsu, I will be sending you there now," Tsunade said moving toward the middle of the room.

"Wait! What!" Ray yelled. "What do you mean you're sending me there now? Don't I get to take stuff with me, and say goodbye to all my friends!"

"Unfortunately, you won't be able to. We have to get you out of here as fast as we can. Everyone will be told you are gone on a solo mission, excluding your closest friends and your team leader. And before you talk, we already know who you are going to say to be told where you are actually." Tsunade Said starting to perform the jutsu. Oh, and try not to use ninjutsu over there, it might give you away."

Ray sighed and looked out the window at Konoha.

'_This is it.' She though__t. 'Goodbye everyone. When I get back I will treat everyone at a restaurant. Even Chouji'. _

Ray closed her eyes as she steeped through the portal looking thing.

'Goodbye Ray,' Tsunade called after her. 'See you in a couple of months'

As the portal closed, Tsunade turned and sat at her desk.

'_And good luck.'_ Tsunade thought as her door opened and Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari Chouji, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Gaara, Kankuro, Shino, Guy, and Asuma walked in.

"Hey Granny, why'd you call all us here," Naruto asked once everyone got settled. " and why isn't Ray here?"

"Ray's the reason I called you all here actually," Tsunade said.

"Why! What's wrong with her?" Naruto questioned, looking alarmed.

"Nothing. However I have decided that for her own protection that she be sent away to another world. She will be gone for several months, and the rest of the village will believe she is on a solo mission," Tsunade said looking at the people in front of her.

Everyone's faces ranged from shock to happiness. The happiness from Rock Lee and Guy because Ray was given the chance to spread her youthfulness to other people. The shock from basically everyone else.

"Oh, when does she leave Tsunade?" Kakashi questioned breaking out of his shock first.

"She had already left," Tsunade said calmly.

"WHAT?" Naruto roared at Tsunade. "She didn't even say goodbye! When did she leave?"

"She left about 10 seconds before you walked through that door," Tsunade said looking at Naruto. "She also expressed the wish to say goodbye, but she had to leave immediately. Now she will be back soon, so in the meantime I suggest all of you train, see if you can over take her while she is gone because she won't be using jutsu's while there."

Everyone stayed quiet while Naruto just stood glaring out the window.

"Naruto," Kakashi said, breaking the silence, "I will help you train, and help you perfect your ultimate jutsu."

"I'm Going to put my all into my training," Naruto said, turning to Kakashi. "BELIEVE IT!"

At that, Naruto left the room with all the occupants' groaning.

* * *

**END OF FIRST CHAPTER THING**

**Ok someone tell me if this is a chapter or a prologue, cause it seems like a chapter to me now.**

**I'm not sure what to say here. But all criticism is welcome!**

**DeAtHnOtEgAl**


	3. Strangers Like Me

**YEA! SECOND CHAPTER!**

**I'm now almost done reading Naruto, about 50 chapters left that I'm thinking about finishing tonight. This will be Ray actually entering the 'other world' and trying to learn there ways. **

**This chapter also has a song from YouTube.**

**And I think that this will have stuff from the manga now, however it probably won't be order. There is also going to like a montage type deal going on in this chapter!**

**So I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Song: Strangers like me by Phil Collins from Tarzan

Tweet.

'_Tweet? A bird?' _Ray thought, opening her eyes to look at the clear blue sky that matched her own eyes perfectly.

As Ray sat up she looked around her, taking in her surroundings.

'_A forest? Why am I in the middle of forest_?' She thought standing up.

'_Right,'_ Ray thought, freezing on the spot. '_Tsunade sent me to the other world. And I didn't get to say goodbye to anyone. At least I hope they are training and getting stronger. We will get Sasuke back! He was the only sane one on our team.'_

HONK!

Ray fell to the ground in shock at the loud noise, and then stood quickly pulling out a Kunai and jumping into a tall tree.

HONK!

Turning, Ray stared behind her,

_Holy Shit,' _Ray thought, eyes widening at the sight before her.

It was a town! With moving objects with people in them on a road Ray had never seen before! And then there were so many people just walking about, talking, and wearing strange clothes.

'_This must be what Tsunade warned me about as I was leaving,_' Ray thought, getting over her shock. _'Now what did Tsunade say about when I got here. Um let's see, she said not to mention her name, perform a genjutsu on the entire town, get clothes to fit in, and don't perform jutsu's over here. Oh! And To think of this as a learning experience.'_

"I need a plan," Ray said out loud sitting down on the branch she was standing on with her back to the tree.

'_Firstly, I can check not mentioning her name around here off the list. I suppose I will have to add finding a place to stay on there in its place,'_ Ray thought her eyes zoning out.

'_I'll have to find a big house so I know the people will be able to afford me staying there, and that can be handled with genjutsu. However using Genjutsu on the entire town will take up a lot of chakra, so I will have to place the illusion that the people I'm staying with are my relatives that I'm visiting from away or their child that was away at boarding school and hope it sticks.'_

'_Not performing Jutsu's is no problem either,'_ Ray said standing. _'So the only thing to worry about is clothes and staking out different places to find a place to stay. Eh, clothing is going to be the worst,' _Ray thought, watching a guy down on the street with an afro and wearing a pink dress. _'Maybe the people I will stay with will help me learn about this place.'_

But before Ray could move a voice yelled "MONICA! STOP RUNNING AHEAD OF US!"

Ray looked down to see a girl with blonde hair running toward the tree she was standing in.

As Ray crouched behind some coverage of leaves, 5 other people ran up. 3 boys and 2 more girls.

'_This is going to be difficult to get away from this spot if they decide to stay here' _Ray thought, glancing around, and then glancing back at the group.

As Ray turned away, her eyes widened in shock. Her head whipped back around at the 6 teenagers on the ground laughing focusing on one In particular.

''_NARUTO! No it can't be! He's in Konoha!'_ Ray thought staring at a blonde haired boy.

'_No. That boy's hair is too long to be Naruto,'_ Ray said sighing in disappointment. She really wanted to see Naruto.

'_I guess I will have to watch them for a couple of days to see if I could be friends with them,'_ Ray said watching them as they walked off toward the town.

* * *

A week later

'_OK,_' Ray said standing up on a front lawn of the people she was going to be staying with.

They were an elderly couple named The Baxter's that Ray was planning to make them think that she was their Grandchild coming to stay for a while with them.

'_Let's go,'_ Ray thought and performed the genjutsu on the town to give them all fake memories of her coming.

The day earlier she had already performed it on the 6 friends from her first day here to make them think that she was their friend from their childhoods.

She learned that the names of those 6 people were Ben, Daniel, Matt, Emily, Monica, and Hayley.

Looking down at the clothes Ray was wearing she smiled.

The clothes here weren't as bad as she thought originally. They looked like her clothes from when she wasn't on missions or training.

Taking a deep breath, Ray walked up to the door of the couple she was staying with and knocked.

The door was immediately opened by Mrs. Baxter.

"RAY! How nice it is too see you again my dear," Mrs. Baxter said pulling Ray into a hug.

"CODY! Ray's here! Get her stuff will you!" Mrs. Baxter shouted through the house at Mr. Baxter.

Mr. Baxter lumbered into view. He walked up, hugged Ray, and then grabbed her suitcase and guitar case.

While Ray was shopping, she found the guitar and it was exactly like her one in Konoha, so she used genjutsu to make it seem like she bought it, which she did in turn for buying her clothes.

"Dear would you like to have lunch here or are you going to go find Emily and the others?" Mrs. Baxter asked smiling at Ray.

"I think I'm going to go find the others, if you don't mind Grandma," Ray said smiling and moving toward the door.

Of Course not dear, so go run off and find them, but be back for supper," Mrs. Baxter called closing the door behind Ray.

As Ray walked down the street toward town she started taking in the now familiar sights. The trees, the buildings. This world wasn't as different as Tsunade made it out to be.

When Ray reached town she knew exactly where she was going. She walked toward the place where she first woke up.

When she was almost there she heard laughing.

"Hey guys. Do you remember Ray?" Monica asked the group at large.

"Yea! She was awesome! I remember she used to tell us stories about an alternate world! The main character was my role model! And still is!" Matt said jumping up and down.

'_Perfect'_ Ray thought smiling. _'They believe everything I made them think.'_

Walking into the clearing, Ray smirked at the group.

"Nice to know you still remember me and my stories," Ray called to the group.

All 6 teens turned and yelled in excitement at the sight of Ray.

They all started Running toward her, asking all sorts of questions.

"Guys! Be quiet so I can actually speak," Ray said laughing. "How about we go get some Raman and I'll answer all your questions!"

"Raman?" Hayley said looking at Ray weird.

"Noodles in Asia," Matt said looking at Ray in excitement.

"But we aren't in Asia," Daniel said confused.

"Whatever let's just get something to eat," Ray said turning and starting to walk away.

The group started after Ray laughing and talking about everything.

Back in Konoha, Things were not as cheerful as the other side.

Everyone was still depressed about Ray's departure, but no one as much as Naruto.

'_I will get stronger,'_ Naruto Thought. _'I will help protect you, and bring Sasuke back!'_

* * *

**YEA END OF SECOND CHAPTER!**

**Once I figure out how to put up stuff on my profile I will add stuff about what my characters look like. I'm really no good at describing what they look like.**

**I was originally going to put in what Ray's time adjusting was like but I didn't feel like it right now. I might put it in as a separate story later.**

**And by the way, Naruto in this is going to be very protective of Ray because he knows what it's like to be alone. Back story later!**

**That's all for now**

**DeAtHnOtEgAl**


	4. Home

**Third Chapter!**

**I made a piczo site with pictures of the OC's! It's on my profile!**

**This was originally going to be 2 chapters but I decided to put it in as one because it was going to be to short!**

**AND this chapter has two songs for it because as I said it was going to be 2 but is now 1. And the first one is YouTube!**

**AND I FINISHED NARUTO! YEA!**

* * *

Song: Home By Michael Schulte (I think) and Keith Urban - Call My Name

This is a couple months later (OoOoO you know what that means!)

Laughter filled the air as 7 teens walked out of the movie theatre and into the cool night air.

"Oh My God," Monica said almost falling over from laughter. "That movie is Hilarious!"

"It's time to break out the L word," Matt said quoting the movie.

"Lesbian?" Ben Said continuing the quote.

"No the other L word," Hayley said.

"Lesbians?" Ray said finishing the quote and starting to laugh again.

The 7 friends started to walk down the street continuing to quote the movie.

As they were walking Ray started to zone out.

'_It's been a couple of months,'_ Ray thought looking ahead. _'I should see a sign soon.'_

"Ray? Ray? RAY!"

Jolting out of her thoughts, Ray looked around at the group that looked back in concern.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked.

"Yea Ray. You've been zoning out more than normal this past week," Matt said stopping and standing in front of Ray.

"I'm fine guys," Ray said moving around Matt and continuing down the road.

"Are you thinking up some more stories about Naruto and the rest of the ninjas?" Daniel asked catching up to walk beside Ray.

Ray Laughed.

Daniel had gotten obsessed with the stories she told about her friends in Konoha. He really wanted to be a ninja. If he knew that the world was really real, he would freak. The rest of them too.

"No I'm not Dan. Those stories take time," Ray said smiling at him. "I was actually wondering when I have to go. It's probably soon."

"You know Ray," Matt said.

"I know of her," Ray said quoting the movie again.

Everyone chuckled.

"Anyhow, Ray your parents are really odd for not telling you when you have to leave." Matt continued. "You really could leave tonight and we would never see you again."

"Yea well," Ray said but breaking off suddenly.

THE SIGN! There It was!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE KICKING ME OUT!" a blonde woman shouted at an owner of a casino.

"ERGGGGGHHHH," Tsunade yelled

Then catching sight of Ray, smirked, and just left and headed to the forest where Ray first appeared.

"Wow that woman was hot," Ben said smiling.

"But weird," Hayley said.

"Anyhow," Emily said, turning back to Ray. "You were saying?"

"Ehh nothing," Ray said still looking in the direction Tsunade went. "I got to go guys. See you later."

Ray walked off without a response, leaving her friends standing there looking confused.

Ray walked out of sight, and then broke into a run.

When she reached the Baxter's, she ran inside, ignoring the couple sitting in the living room, went to her room, grabbed her suitcase and guitar and promptly jumped out her window.

She was going home.

When Ray reached the forest she put her bags down and removed the genjutsu on the town.

'_Nobody should remember me,' _Ray thought._ 'Let's go.'_

And performing the jutsu to take her back, she walked through the portal and was almost home.

But what Ray didn't realize, is that 6 shapes followed her through the portal before it closed.

* * *

Ray smiled and breathed in the night air of the forest as she walked out the portal.

"Home," Ray breathed taking in the forest around her.

Then Ray starting off, catching sight of Konoha's gate in the distance.

Behind Ray, there was a sound, but Ray so intent on getting to the village before sunrise, didn't here.

* * *

Matt, Daniel, Ben, Emily, Hayley, and Monica stumbled out of the portal.

"Where are we," Ben asked.

"The world from Ray's stories! Look, over on that gate! It's the Konoha symbol!" Daniel said excitedly.

"As we were just somehow transported to a world that Ray supposedly made up, we better stake out the front and see if we can catch sight of anyone familiar," Emily said walking toward some bushes that had a clear view of the gate where Ray was currently walking through.

The rest of the group murmured their agreement and sat behind the bushes Emily had walked behind.

* * *

"RAY!" Shouted one of the guards at the gate. "You're back from your mission! Finally! Everyone has been depressed that you weren't here."

"I hope they have been training hard though," Ray responded stopping by the post, smiling.

"Um, not to be rude Ray, but what are you wearing?" the other guard asked.

"It was to fit in where I was," Ray said looking at the clothes she was wearing. "I'm actually going to go change and head over to see Tsunade now. I'll see you guys later"

"Bye Ray!" The guards shouted at Rau as she walked away.

Ray smiled at the familiar sight in front of her as she walked the path toward her home.

As she entered her home that she shared with Naruto, and had for years, she first headed to the kitchen to grab something to eat, and then went to her room to change. Everything was exactly as she left it.

10 minutes later she left her room and peeked into Naruto's.

Everything was how she remembered it, and the bed empty.

'_Weird,' _Ray thought. _'Naruto loves to sleep. Why isn't he here? Unless he's on a mission. I'll ask Tsunade now.'_

Ray headed out the door and headed toward Tsunade's office.

Ray decided that she would try there first, even though she probably wouldn't be there.

Ray knocked on Tsunade's office and it was immediately answered with a come in.

Ray opened the door and said "Wow Tsunade. I did not expect you to be here."

"Well I am," Tsunade said looking up from work on her desk.

"Well I'm just here to report that I made it back and also to ask you if you knew where Naruto and the rest are," Ray said smiling at Tsunade.

"Naruto and the rest are out on a mission to help Asuma and Shikamaru," Tsunade replied. "I also think that I should send you out too. I believe that there might be some complications."

"Of course Tsunade," Ray replied turning toward the door.

"When you get back Ray," Tsunade called after her. "I want to hear about your time on the other side."

"Sure," Ray called back.

Ray then ran out into the village and through the gates calling a greeting at the guards just as the sun began to rise.

* * *

As Ray streaked through the forest, Emily and the other stood from there hiding place.

"There!" Hayley said, pointing at a figure by the gate.

The figure in question was Tsunade talking to the people on guard at the gate.

The group walked up to Tsunade.

Tsunade turned around and immediately recognized them as the group that was with Ray when she gave the sign that she could come back.

"Come," Tsunade said to the group and led them to her office.

* * *

Ray hit the ground in the forest just before the clearing she could see the group standing in.

'_Who are they surrounding,' _Ray thought, as the rain fell around her.

A slight view of the person in the middle met Ray's eyes and she gasped.

'_Asuma!'_

He seemed to say something to Shikamaru and went still.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ino yelled, tears falling down her cheeks. "WHY! WHY! IF ONLY RAY WAS HERE! SHE COULD BRING HIM BACK!"

"You called?" Ray said walking into the clearing.

Everyone in the group turned toward the voice and Ray smiling met their eyes.

Several Exclamations of 'RAY' followed and Ray jogged to group and knelt down by Asuma.

Activating her Rinnegan, she opened the 7th path of pain.

Soon enough, Asuma was starting to move and opened his eyes.

Ray smiled down at him and before he could say a thing, started to fall backwards.

But before she could hit the ground, she fell into Naruto's arms unconscious.

"Let's head back," Naruto said standing with Ray in his arms.

Shikamaru nodded and supported Asuma under the arm as they took off to Konoha.

* * *

**Finished chapter 3!**

**Now this was two days work at 3 4 in the morning both (but I worked on it like for an hour give or take 30 minutes.**

**AND YES! RAY HAS RINNEGAN! **

**So Please review or I will feel like I'm typing to myself.**

**And I cookie to the first person who can tell me what movie the 7 of them saw at the beginning of this chapter.**

**Loves**

**DeAtHnOtEgAl**


End file.
